


duck hunt

by romanticalgirl



Series: pick-a-porn [5]
Category: British Actor RPF
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-12
Updated: 2013-03-12
Packaged: 2017-12-05 01:23:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/717251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romanticalgirl/pseuds/romanticalgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Originally posted 7-17-08</p>
    </blockquote>





	duck hunt

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted 7-17-08

“I’m sorry?” Matthew looks over the top of his glass of Guinness, staring at Jamie in complete and utter disbelief.

“We should go hunting.”

“Oh.” Ioan nods. “Absolutely.”

“Hunting,” Matthew repeats, setting his beer down lest he do something unthinkable such as spill it. “With guns?”

“I was thinking about slingshots actually.” Jamie smirks. “Yes, Matthew. Of course with guns.”

“And you think that’s a good idea, do you?” Matthew frowns at his beer and then at Jamie, knowing it’s rather pointless to try to persuade Ioan to his side. Ioan’s got that particular look that says he’s drunk enough to be nothing but a hindrance to anything Matthew might want to achieve should it come to logic. “The three of us. With guns.”

“Unless you’re harboring some secret desire to shoot us, mate.” Ioan’s grin is delightful, especially as he watches the look that Matthew can’t quite keep from crossing his face. “God. The thought’s crossed your mind. Some best mate you are, Rhys.”

“You’ve never wanted to shoot me?”

“Only every other Thursday,” Jamie informs him. “But this isn’t that sort of shooting.”

“You want us to shoot at defenseless animals until they’re dead.” Matthew takes a drink, realizing that fortification is truly the only way to go at this point. “Correct?”

“Well, from the way Tahmoh describes it, it really more involves sitting around getting piss drunk in the wild and then eating marshmallows and roasted hot dogs.”

“But there are guns?”

Ioan leans in, dropping his voice as he slides his hand discreetly up Matthew’s thigh. Matthew swallows hard as Ioan’s long fingers graze his prick through his jeans, making the damn thing jump, as usual. “Wherever you are, Matthew, there’s always a gun.”

“And wherever you are, Ioan,” Jamie teases, his eyes flashing amusement, “there’s always someone bringing a knife to a gun fight.”

“Oh, now that’s just mean.” Ioan pouts and Matthew has to laugh at the absolute absurdity of them all. 

“I think,” Matthew drains his ale and sets the glass solidly on the table, “we should go home and do the sort of things that it’s better to do in the privacy of the bedroom rather than in the great outdoors.”

“Why’s that?” 

“For one thing,” Matthew informs Jamie with a smile as he slides off of his stool, “there’s a store just ‘round the corner if someone forgets to pack the lube.”


End file.
